The Morteia Chronicles
by marian.tee
Summary: What U Should Know abt this Fan Fic: Vampires– Similar to Level D vamps in VK. Caros- blood-drinking race Morteia– Similar to Purebloods, an elite secret force whose identities are only revealed when their race Caros face its greatest perils; born & bred killers, even their own kind's afraid of them. But fear often can turn into excitement, a dangerous kind of attraction even.
1. Chapter 1

_To humans, the Livingfire School for Caros is a private academy built for the children of an elite organization._

_And in a way, it was true for were not Caros elite and could their secret race not be considered an organization? Caros are special beings who live by drinking blood. They are extraordinarily powerful, exquisitely beautiful, extremely cunning, and as a rule, they are governed by three desires: power, wealth, and passion._

_They are also innately selfish and manipulative. Cold, too – for Caros have extremely black-and-white views of life. If you were to cross one and the laws of life prove you wrong, a Caro would not hesitate to break your neck in the blink of an eye, with nary an expression marring their cold and pale faces. Caros are not creatures quick to anger, but if their fury is ignited, it lasts forever._

**Prologue**

"There they are." Everyone began whispering. Different words but the same meaning…different reactions but the same feeling… All eyes were trained on the small group of individuals that had just entered the canteen.

They were collectively known as the Morteia, Caros that had been summoned by Fate to defend their race from the greatest dangers. The identities of the Morteia were only revealed when their race faced the greatest perils, and these times were certainly that.

The Morteia was the hidden power behind the Brethren, Caro's governing council. They were not to be mistaken for leaders or peacemakers.

They were never that.

The Morteia were born and bred to be killers and for that, even their own kind was afraid of them.

But of course, fear often can turn into excitement, a dangerous kind of attraction even.

She should know.

She felt it herself. She was attracted not just to one of them. No, it was never that easy for her. She was attracted to the Prince of the Morteia, Niko de Luca. Maybe it was even love. But it had nothing to do with the fact that he was Morteia. If anything, she regretted such fate for him because it meant that he had to constantly risk his life for their race.

She had always, always, always liked him, ever since they met three years ago and she had saved his life, and he had saved hers in return.

_She had been running for her life, unable to believe that vampires truly existed. And they were not the beautiful, gentle creatures that fiction portrayed them to be. They were horrible, bloodthirsty, and evil._

_She ran, oh God, how she ran._

_But he was too fast and soon he was upon her. She could not believe she would die this early, and so close to home…but no help would be forthcoming even if she called, was there? Her father was a drunk and her mother had left them long ago for another man._

_The story of her life was no different from the thousands who led the same impoverished existence she did, but it never diminished the pain and frustration that plagued her every night. She yearned constantly for a chance to change her life and believed that God would soon grant her plea._

_Could death be that chance she had been waiting for?_

_She felt so weak. She had no urge to fight anymore. Her eyes closed slowly as she gave in to the inevitable. Maybe life beyond death would be Paradise. _

_But nothing happened._

"_Open your eyes, angela piccola."_

_She did and the most beautiful person was smiling at her tenderly. "Don't give up on life just yet, hmm?" He had black hair that flashed like sapphires under the light. It was a unique shade that never failed to dazzle. His eyes were the same, turning midnight blue to ebony, depending on his mood. _

_She blinked rapidly, but the vision did not go away. Was he real?_

_But there was no time to ponder such things for the growling behind them told her that the danger was far from over._

_She watched warily as he closed his eyes, as if exasperated. When they opened, his fangs had protruded and his face became a cold, unreadable mask. The face of a killer, she thought, for only a killer would be indifferent to taking and losing lives._

_And a vampire, she thought right after, her breath hitching. She had been almost killed by one and saved by another?_

_She hardly dared to breathe as the fight ensued. He was alone against so many of them and she stood up, thinking madly of a way to help him._

"_No." It was him. He had not looked at her, had not stopped slaying._

_But she knew what it meant and sat back down with shaking knees. He did not want her to interfere and she would follow him because right now, she did not know anything and she feared him causing more trouble._

_There seemed to be no end to the fight. But it did stop. Bodies lay before them on the ground. She had never thought she'd see so many dead bodies. She wanted to throw up but stopped herself…or tried very hard to._

"_Thank you," she whispered as he approached her._

_She gasped when he suddenly stumbled down and she rushed to him. "What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling before him._

"_Careless," he muttered almost inaudibly._

_There was so much blood. Would he still live?_

"_Do you…do you…do you need to drink from me?" She did not know where the words came from but knew they were right the moment she spoke for them. This young man did not seem to be the type to take blood just from any person for any reason._

_He did not speak._

"_I won't mind. I want to repay you for saving my life."_

_She had almost thought she had to ask him again when he finally nodded._

_She closed her eyes and waited…and almost gasped when his lips grazed hers before kissing so deeply there was no other recourse but to kiss him back and letting him inside her mouth._

"_It will hurt less this way," he whispered against her lips._

_She had no time to understand him because in the next instant, his fangs had pierced her neck. There was only the slightest bit of pain and after that it was ecstasy._

_He insisted on walking her back home afterwards._

_Covered by darkness, he stopped when they were only a few feet away from her front door. "Take better care of yourself, angela."_

_And then he was gone._

_Her father was drunk again. He beat her for coming home late but the pain of his attack was blunted out by the memories. For the first time, she found something to anchor her amidst the beatings: one that would take her away from this world of hurt._

_She concentrated on remembering his face, his smile, his voice, and oh, his kiss._

_She thought she would never see her again, but she was wrong._

_He came to her home the very next day, dressed beautifully in a suit that may have looked ridiculous on other young men. But on him, it looked exactly right. _

_Her father was gaping._

_Soon, she, too, was gaping. She could not believe he was buying her from his father!_

_And then it was done._

_Alone, they faced each other. Her father had long left, thrilled at the astounding fortune given to him for selling his only flesh and blood._

"_You know it was the only way for me to take you away from him, don't you?"_

_With perfectly clear hindsight, she realized it was true and she nodded._

"_I owe you a favor and with our race, favors have to be returned at all cost. With this, I repay you. Do you have somewhere to go?"_

_She opened her mouth to lie._

"_I thought not."_

_She crossed her arms defiantly against her chest. "You don't have any responsibility towards me."_

"_I think I do." It was almost as if he was murmuring to himself. "I fear I do."_

_She felt hurt at his words and became even more determined not to be beholden to him. "I can protect myself."_

_He looked at her as if he had forgotten she was there._

_That irked her even more. She was about to tell him he could leave when he spoke again._

"_I have a safe place for you, one where you will be loved and protected."_

_She drew back warily. "There's no such thing."_

"_Such havens are admittedly few, but they exist. You know in your heart they do. This is the chance you have been waiting for, is it not? The chance to turn your life back around? Will you not take it?"_

_And she remembered then. Hadn't she promised to herself that she would?_

"_I'm scared." It hurt to reveal the truth._

_His cold eyes became gentle. "Don't be. I will always be here for you."_

**Chapter One**

Joey stretched luxuriantly on her bed, smiling at the feel of sunlight against her face.

"Good morning, princess."

It was her foster father, Ricardo Esposito. He was the Board Chairman of the Livingfire School of Caros, the human to whom almost all Caros entrusted their children's future. He was a wonderful father and his love for her, which had been there right from the start, had made it easy for her to embrace the new life he and Niko de Luca had given her.

He was already in his sixties, but looked twenty years younger. He had long given up on marriage but had still dreamt of having a child. Niko de Luca had known this and it was why he had asked the older man to adopt Joey. Her biological father had not put up a fight, not when he was paid yet another fortune for it.

He handed her a steaming mug of coffee. It was one of the many ways he spoiled her.

"Good morning, Father." It had taken her about a year before she could call him that. But now it felt absolutely right. "You shouldn't have done this. I keep telling you-"

"It's just my way of making you feel loved." In the three years they were together, Ricardo still felt frustrated that he could not do more to atone for her childhood. Silly old man. As if he really owed her anything.

"I already know that."

"Love is something you can never get enough of. Especially when it's from Niko de-"

"Father!" she growled.

"You're blushing," he pointed out laughingly.

"Just stop about Niko de Luca! We're just friends! Honestly!"

He looked at her knowingly but said, "If you say so."

Although Joey was human, she, too, was educated at Livingfire School for Caros. Ricardo was grooming her to succeed in his position when he retired in the distant future and she was happy to be trained because she could not envision anything better and safer. Even these days, safety was still her first priority and she felt safest within the protected walls of Livingfire.

Their morning recess came and most of the students went to the canteen – it did not look like one, though, and rivaled the elegant restaurants found at five star hotels – while a few opted to eat outside school. Livingfire was liberated that way.

As what's usual, she ate with her two friends. Eden was one of the few humans like her who studied at Livingfire. She had been orphaned early and adopted by her family's Caro sponsor. She was quiet and thoughtful, but occasionally displayed a ruthlessness she had probably learned from her Caro family. She was tall and willowy, with long straight dark brown hair, and an ivory complexion that made her look like a Caro herself.

Zack, on the other hand, was a pure-blooded Caro. His hair was the lightest of gold – something he inherited from his European mother – but his eyes were the color of darkness. He was considered to be one of the most popular guys in school and would have been more so if he just wasn't…so…scary. He spoke only when he had to, glared almost the rest of the time, but for some weird reason, Zack didn't intimidate her and she had treated him no differently the first time they met. It was probably the only reason why he spent time in her company – she was the only person who would not gush or run away at the sight of him. With Zack, it was always one or the other, for guys and girls alike.

A hush descended on the canteen and she knew without looking it was the Morteia again.

Eden continued eating serenely but she and Zack looked up from their food as they passed.

There were seven of them – two of which were girls and considered to be a miracle by many. Most Caro males had not the strength to become part of the Morteia.

The Morteia looked straight ahead as they walked towards their table, one specially designated for them at the end of the hall. Their red and gold uniform, which was similar to what was used by the Brethren, was awe-inspiring. Each and every one of them, even the playful Dashin, was just as awe-inspiring.

She held her breath when they neared their table. She always did that.

Niko , who always walked behind the rest of the Morteia, stopped before her table. He always did that, too. She was never the one to initiate conversation. It was always him.

"Hello, Joey." His voice was soft and melodic. The other Morteia stopped, waiting and watching silently.

She willed herself to act normal, especially with almost every Caro girl in the canteen scowling at her in jealousy. "Hello." Their eyes met.

He smiled at her. "How is your father?"

"He's good as always," she said, unable to help but smile back.

"That's good." His eyes settled on Zack for a second – there seemed to be an unspoken bond between them, one that resembled enmity – before nodding to Joey and rejoining the Morteia.

"Honestly," she whispered to Zack. "What is it between you and Niko?"

"Absolutely nothing," Zack said blandly.

After two more classes, lunch break came and she went inside her father's office without knocking. They always shared lunch together and it was a time she always looked forward to.

"What's for lunch, Fa-" She stopped dead on her tracks when she realized there was someone else in her father's office.

It was Niko de Luca and he stood up at the sight of her. Caros were a lot of things, but they sure did have lovely manners.

"Hello, Joey. I hope you don't mind me joining you and your father for lunch?"

"Of course she doesn't," her father said heartily as he stood up, too. "It's just like old times, isn't it?"

If looks could kill, her father would be six feet under now.

The three of them proceeded to the conference room that adjoined his father's suite. It also served as a dining hall when necessary. "You used to come visit us all the time," Ricardo continued. He was about to pull a chair for Joey but Niko had already beaten him to it. He hid a smile but his eyes were twinkling.

She glared at him before saying stiffly to Niko, "Thanks."

"My pleasure," he said with another gorgeous smile then took a seat next to her rather sitting at her father's other side. It was a very unconventional position, especially for Caro standards, and her father choked back a laugh.

She honestly couldn't understand Niko de Luca. He was doing all sorts of things that made her think the impossible. He almost made her believe that he liked her. But that couldn't be. He was the Prince of Morteia and a Morteia prince was only allowed to marry a Morteia like him.

She wasn't a Morteia. She wasn't even a Caro. So what hopes were left? But she was being too presumptuous, wasn't she? He still hadn't said anything that would let her-

"May I?" His soft voice startled her and Joey realized that he was holding her table napkin. She nodded and he placed it over her lap.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She could feel her father grinning and didn't dare look at Ricardo.

"Always my pleasure to serve," Niko said.

The meal proceeded with Ricardo carrying most of the conversation. Niko spoke when he had to while Joey stayed mostly silent.

"So, Niko, I was surprised – pleasantly surprised, of course –at your visit. To what do I owe you the pleasure of your company?"

"Nothing. I simply missed the company of your family." Niko answered in a pleasant voice, one that made the words seem a polite formality.

"Ah. I thought you were particularly missing-"

She stepped on her father's foot as she interjected hastily, "How is your training, Prince-"

"Niko," he said.

"Niko," she repeated and felt a rush of happiness. Only a few were permitted to call him by his first name.

"It is as it always is." Niko's vague answer did not surprise her. He tended to be secretive when it came to the Morteia.

"How about you, Joey?"

"Me?"

He nodded as he patted his mouth with his napkin. He put the napkin down and turned to look at her. "I notice that you and Zack Mancini spending a lot of time with each other. Perhaps there is something I should know?"

There was nothing in Niko's beautiful face or voice to reveal his thoughts or feelings on the matter.

But she still could not help wonder. Was this mere curiosity on his part or was he actually…jealous?


	2. Chapter 2

**A Quick Note to Readers / Followers **

**I still have no idea how to reply to all of you so let me answer your questions with every new chapter I post.**

_Calliope – Her name is Joey but "angela piccola" is Niko's term of endearment. It means 'little angel' in Italian._

**Chapter Two**

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully, with Niko and her father taking most of the burden of conversation. A knock sounded just as her father served dessert – an emergency call that required her father's attention. The gleam in the older man's eyes as he excused himself told Joey everything she needed to know.

"Father." She gave him the most evil glare she could muster. He was absolutely shameless, the way he kept pushing her to Niko!

He returned it with a wide-eyed look of innocence. "This is work, my little girl. I must take that call." He turned to Niko. "Please stay and keep Joey company."

"_Father._"

Niko smiled pleasantly. "Of course."

When her father left, the silence that emerged was painfully awkward.

"Do you find my company so uninteresting now?"

Her eyes flew to him in sheer horror of what he thought. When she saw he wasn't joking, his beautiful face grim, she shook her head furiously. "Of course not! How could you think that?"

"What else am I to think when you no longer seek my company?"

She turned red. _Seek his company…_the words sounded so very nice when in truth she had practically stalked him and stuck to Niko like glue in the first year she had spent here. He had been her whole world then. She had worshipped him, shared with him her deepest secrets. She had once cherished a secret, silly, pathetic hope that he would fall in love with her-

Until of course she had seen the woman leaving his room.

And another one the night after that. It had continued on and on until Joey finally came to the numb realization that it would always continue, Niko making love with all those women but her. She was a novelty to him at worst – and his little sister at best. He cared for her…but not the same way she cared for him.

"It's different now," she mumbled finally.

He shook his head slowly. "No, Joey. It's not different. I am not different. It is _you _who are different." He paused. "I have always wanted to ask you this."

She was shocked at how tense Niko appeared suddenly, his jaw hard. "You can ask me anything, Pr-Niko," she hastily corrected herself when Niko's eyes flashed – a sure sign of his temper. It was rare for Niko to be furious but when he did lose his temper-it was a sight to have nightmares about for months.

"Was it when you learned I am the Prince of the Morteia that you changed? That you began to fear me?"

She gasped. "No." Her face went white at what Niko had thought all these years. She had known how isolated his life was, had known that the fear of his own race hurt him even though she was only one of the few he had allowed such knowledge of.

He smiled bitterly. "Truly?"

The pain in his lovely bright eyes was unbearable. She flew out of her chair, sinking to her knees at his side as she took his hand. He was her Prince…in so many ways and the fact that she had caused him such pain hurt her so much it was hard to breathe.

"It's not like that," she whispered fiercely.

He lifted her chin up so that her eyes would meet his. "I used to be your whole world, _angela._"

"You still are." The words trembled on her lips.

Niko's eyes burned. "Do you mean that? Do you absolutely mean that?" His tone became steel, as sharp as the killing blade that only the Morteia possessed. The Morteia demanded the truth from everyone. It was their creed, and they mercilessly took the life of anyone who dared utter a lie in their presence.

"Yes." She met his gaze unflinchingly.

Niko drew a hard sharp breath at her answer. His hand actually shook when he slowly caressed her cheek with his knuckles. They were not that far in their age yet when he looked at her like that, he felt so incredibly ancient and world-weary it broke her heart. They were truly poles apart-in every way.

"Then why, _angela piccola-why _are you so different with me all these years? What made you change?"

She closed her eyes. "I can't say it," she said brokenly.

Suddenly they were on their feet, Niko using his Caro speed-which was even greater than an ordinary Caro because of who he was. He pulled her to his arms. "You must tell me."

She shook her head against his chest even as she snuggled closer. How long, oh how long had she dreamt of being in his arms again! And it felt heavenly! "_Never_." And she meant it.

Her heart broke a little when he carefully set her away from him. "I will find out eventually." His lip curled. "And if I learn that someone – anyone – is trying to go between us, _he is dead_."

And then after pressing a quick, tender kiss on her forehead, he was gone.

Niko knew that one of the Morteia was waiting for him outside the Chairman's quarters even before he saw Ilia standing under a tree, as still as the wind he controlled. He was known to be the most silent of all the Morteia, which was saying a lot since none of them were talkative to begin with. Among the Morteia, he was the only one to match Niko's impressive height.

He bowed before saying, "A matter has come up, Highness." Although the Morteia – at least this group – were all childhood friends, they also insisted on formality while doing their work and thus did not call Niko by his first name.

The two of them made their way to the hidden dungeons of the Livingfire School of Caros.

"Highness?"

"What is it, Ilia?"

"I had not known you were good friends with the Chairman's daughter."

For a long while, Niko did not speak. And then he said quietly, "She is the only person in this world that holds power over me."

The rest of the Morteia stood in waiting for their Prince's command when Niko and Ilia reached the dungeons.

A vampire, held in chains, growled and hissed invectives at them. He was not mad. He had not reached that level yet. But he was evil.

"Who sent you?"

"I shall never tell a child like you," the vampire jeered.

"I thought it likely but I was feeling merciful." Niko looked at the vampire dispassionately. "Now, I am not."

The vampire only had a second to appreciate the young man's words before he was screaming in pain. He had believed he was dealing with a child, but now he knew. He had been wrong…and it cost him his worthless life.

Only a heap of ashes remained.

"This is the second vampire we have caught since we came here, Highness," Darius, Niko's second in command, reported.

"There will be more," Niko said before turning away. "Be sure none of you speaks about this. It is not yet time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Niko was still very much in Joey's mind as she walked back to school for her afternoon classes. She knew that the Prince would never stop until he did find out what made her change all these years, and she was afraid – would he realize how jealous and hurt she had been? Would he find out how so terribly in love she was with him?

When she reached her class, it was to find Eden waiting for her but without any signs of Zack.

"Zack isn't here again?" Joey was more than a little concerned. Sure, Zack was never enthusiastic about school – or anything for that matter – but this had been the third time in the whole week that he had skipped classes.

Eden simply shrugged. "You know him better than I do."

It was true. Although Zack treated Eden nicely – in a gruff sort of way – there was no denying that Zack only spoke to Eden because she was Joey's friend.

When classes were dismissed for the day, she ran to the dormitory housing the male students. As the Chairman's daughter, she was able to enter what was normally an exclusive domain for men.

She knocked on Zack's door, ignoring the curious glances sent to her by his dorm mates. "Zack?"

When there was no answer, she cautiously tested the knob and found the door unlocked. Inside, the room was dark, the curtains drawn. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. It was so silent. She became even more worried. "Zack, are you all right?"

"Get out."

The words were said so quietly she would have missed it if she hadn't been listening so hard. She whirled around and there he was, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. She moved to turn the lights on but he shook his head.

"Don't," he said harshly.

She rushed to him, kneeling on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone," he growled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" His body was shaking and his face had gone beyond its usual paleness. "Zack, what's wrong?"

He gripped her hand.

She understood what he was not saying. "I'm here for you, Zack. Whatever it is, I'm here for you." And she held his hands until the tremors stopped.

"Something is in here, Highness." Aria spoke the words disdainfully. She was a dainty thing, with cropped hair that did not make her look any less feminine. But her seeming frailty was a deception. She was the fastest and most cunning of the Morteia - the ultimate spy. She was devoted only two persons in the world: Alia, her twin, and Niko, her Prince. The rest, she only tolerated.

Niko glanced up at the dormitory for Livingfire's male students, eyes flashing. "As long as it doesn't hurt her…"

"We won't do anything?"

Niko nodded slowly. Although stark fear burned inside him, every instinct protesting at the risk he was taking, he knew that destiny was at work and it would be foolish for him to put a stop to it.

More than an hour passed before the tremors that shook Zack's body finally stopped. Another half hour passed before Zack looked normal again. Something was obviously wrong, but Joey didn't ask. She knew how private Zack was, and if she needed answers she had better find it herself – without his help.

Zack insisted on accompanying Joey back to the Chairman's apartments. The path would have them walking past the mansion of the Morteia. As it was, Niko was there, a few feet from the gates.

"Prince," she breathed. She had actually missed him even though mere hours had passed since they had last spoken to each other. It was ridiculous but true and she knew the feeling would never go away. In her eyes, he really was a prince.

Niko's smile was gentle. "You are really only going to call me by name if we are alone?"

"Aaah…" She blushed, speechless, because that implied they spent a lot of time together…alone.

Zack had stiffened beside her, and she herself went stiff when Niko's flashing eyes suddenly turned to her friend. The stares the two exchanged were intense but unreadable, leaving her worried without knowing why.

She tried not to sigh in relief when Niko glanced at her, his exquisite face gentle once more. "Where have you been?" Niko glanced at his watch. "It's almost seven already. Chairman must be worried."

She let out a little gasp. "I had forgotten-" And her father had even excitedly told her he was going to personally cook dinner for them.

"I hope you are not sick of my presence just yet. The Chairman invited me back for a meal," Niko explained.

"You know it would always be our honor to have you with us," she said shyly.

"As it would be my honor to spend time with you and the Chairman." He looked at Zack. "You, too, Zack are invited. Chairman wants to speak with you."

The three of them walked in tense silence, broken only when they saw Ricardo grinning happily from the front door. "I thought you kids wouldn't make it!"

"Good evening, Chairman," Niko murmured.

"Hello, Father," she said.

Zack simply grunted.

They went to the dining room where her father's "feast" was prepared - cream of mushroom, garlic toasted bread, spaghetti, and ice cream. It was always those dishes – it was the only thing he knew to prepare.

The atmosphere at the table was very…tense.

"It's delicious," she said with determined cheer, conscious of how stiff Zack was while Niko was acting quite…intimidating with his coldness.

But the coldness disappeared marginally when Niko turned to smile at her. "It is, isn't it? Just like old times?"

She smiled happily. "Yes."

After dinner, Ricardo said, "Zack, if I may speak with you privately for a moment?"

Zack's eyes became indecipherable. "Of course, Chairman."

Ricardo turned to Niko. "Keep little Joey company for the meantime, Niko."

"It would be my pleasure," Niko said, making her blush a little.

She and Niko went to the living room while Zack proceeded to follow Ricardo to the study.

Joey whirled around to face Niko, suddenly worried. "Do you know what's wrong with Zack?"

"Is there something wrong with him?"

She bit her lip, realizing she had inadvertently given something away. But when she saw Niko's face harden, she knew whatever she did or did not say was immaterial. _He already knew. _"Niko-"

"Remember what I told you. I will not countenance anything that may harm you."

She lifted her chin. "Zack will never harm me."

Niko's lips tightened. "And what had he done to deserve such faith?"

"He's my friend."

"And me? What am I to you? A friend as well? I am in the same level with Zack, is that it?" he asked in a very silky tone, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Ricardo closed the door to his study behind him, his heart heavy at what he was about to discuss.

"It has started, Chairman." Zack's fists clenched. "I will do my utmost not to let him take control of me-"

"Of course I know that, son," Ricardo said. "You are a good man. It is sad, but you are a better man than your father, more than he can ever hope to be. You understand what you are going through?"

"Only…a…bit…" It was obvious that it cost Zack a lot to admit his helplessness.

"Your father has laid a claim to your soul when you were born. Every Caro father or master has the power to do that. You may fight that claim, but it will be harder and harder as time passes by. If you refuse the claim to the end, then you will become a vampire. The only way to stop it is by offering your soul to someone else – one who will be your new Master, your Maker, your Owner…hopefully, that person will not abuse the claim to your soul."

Ricardo's eyes turned sorrowful. "You can only do this once so you must choose wisely. Similarly, your father will also have a single chance to vanquish your new Master. If he kills your new Master then the claim to your soul will be his forever."

"Why?" His bloodless lips barely moved as he demanded the one question that haunted his dreams. "Why would he do this to his own son?"

"I can only presume and such thoughts I would rather not speak without basis. You may however be sure that your father is not doing this idly. Soul claiming is considered today to be illegal and of course, you have the right to report this to the Brethren-"

"You know I will not," Zack cut him. It would be a great shame for their clan and he did not want that. The rest of his clan did not deserve to suffer for his father's actions.

"Yes, I know you will not. It only proves how you deserve to be the next leader of your clan."

"My father would rather die than give the leadership to me."

For a moment, the gentle façade of Ricardo slipped, revealing something darker. "Anything can happen."

Zack glanced at the Chairman warily.

Ricardo beamed at him and the darkness was no more. "You know, I can always be your new owner-"

"Never," Zack muttered.

Ricardo's face failed. "I'm a good master-"

Zack turned to leave. "Thanks but no thanks, Chairman. You act too foolish to be my soul's Master. I'd rather trust my soul to the Devil."

"That is a horrid thing to say!" Ricardo complained.

Joey found herself taking a step back when Niko went closer. She suddenly felt claustrophobic. And hot – too hot – like Niko's presence was suddenly burning her. What was happening?

"Am I just a friend to you, Joey?"

Before she could answer, Zack and Riccardo had returned. She turned to him in relief, not knowing how flustered she looked as she said his name shakily.

Zack's face darkened, immediately crossing to her side. "Are you fine?"

She let out a shaky laugh. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

He grunted. "I'm good."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" She sighed when all Zack did was grunt again. "As long as you know I'm here."

Zack answered with another grunt.

"It's time we leave," Niko murmured from behind.

She spun around with a tremulous smile, embarrassed to have forgotten about Niko in her haste to know what was wrong with Zack. "You're leaving already?"

Looking at Joey, seeing the way concern over the other man still lingered in her gaze, made Niko want to lash out. He was not used to being this possessive, had never thought that someone like him-a cold-hearted prince of the Morteia could actually feel like this.

He forced a smile. "We all still have classes tomorrow." He smiled at Zack, too, although it was more like baring his fangs. "Let us leave together, shall we?"

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Zack was the first one to break the silence between him and the prince, and he only did so when a good amount of distance separated them from the Chairman's home. The rest of the Morteia followed behind. He could feel their gazes on him, and knew he was in the presence of potential enemies. Having the Morteia at your back was not something a Caro would wish on his worst enemy but Zack was not bothered at all. He knew his strength, and he did not fear the Morteia at all.

"It's good that we understand each other," Niko said quietly.

"Do we, really?" Zack asked, looking ahead as well as they continued to walk side by side.

"Of course."

Zack hated the silkiness of the Prince's tone. It was too much everything he knew he could not be. He was rough around the edges while the Prince shone like a freaking star-a star with corners as sharp as the deadliest of blades.

Niko continued, "I know we despise each other for the sole reason that we care for the same person. Rather, I must say we care only for one person."

Zak demanded impatiently, "Again, I ask you – what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"That monster inside you-"

Zack stopped dead in his tracks. "How the hell-"

"The important thing here is that you do not ask Joey to be your Master."

"I would never ask her that," Zack hissed.

"I hope so. I do hope so."

Zack belligerently turned to face Niko, but the Prince had already vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was _snowing _the next day when Joey woke up, and the coldness of the breeze brushed against her skin like icy fingers. She shivered, feeling even colder because she felt very much alone. It was early still, but Joey decided to make a head start for the rest of the day, taking a quick shower before walking towards Zack's room and knocking.

"Zack?" But there was no answer, not even after several knocks.

She went to Ricardo's office next and that was when she heard him talking, presumably to someone over the phone. When his words sunk in, Joey threw the door open. "Father?"

At the other end of the line, Niko heard the anxiety in Joey's voice, and everything in him reacted. So possessive, so protective – such instincts were not supposed to be something he would feel for a human being. As the Prince of the Morteia, it was his duty to be loyal only to his race and the Brethren. As a Prince of Morteia, he had no right to love –

So what was this anxious feeling inside him, one that made his heart beat furiously as the seconds ticked by and he could hear Ricardo fumbling in his effort to explain.

"Do not let her leave," he gritted out. "I will go there." He ended the call and burst into speed, the phone falling to the ground. Joey needed him – the thought of it alone was enough to spur Niko de Luca into action.

Joey allowed Ricardo to lead her to the couch. She shook her head in pained confusion. "Why would he need to leave so suddenly? I just don't understand – is it because of something I did?"

"No, my dear, of course not. Zack…is going through something – sorting out issues that I have no right to speak of. It has to come from him, but for now the best thing you can do is to respect his decision – even if you do not agree with it."

"And I don't! Father, don't you remember how he used to be when he first came to us – he had nightmares every night. _Every _night," she stressed. "How can we just let him go like that? How can he expect us _not _to worry?"

"He does not," Ricardo said gently. "But in the end, Joey – it _is _his life."

She got to her feet with a shake of her head. "I want to hear it from himself, Father. I'm sorry if this means I'm disobeying you, but I must make sure he's all right." Zack was family – one of the few she could consider as such. She just couldn't let him go like that.

Going back to her room, she took her winter coat from the closet and shrugged into it. When she closed the closet doors shut, Joey almost jumped a foot.

Niko di Luca was in front her, wearing a white uniform with gold tassels on the shoulders – the kind that Joey knew the Morteia only used when they were scheduled to have lessons at the Brethren and were not expected to…fight. He also had a beautiful silvery gray scarf around his neck, and it contrasted wonderfully with his dark hair.

He was so very exquisite to look at, and Joey's knees started to shake at the realization that the prince also happened to be in her room.

They were alone in her room.

The thought almost made Joey forget her very name. "Y-Your Highness?" His eyes darkened, blue turning to black, and knowing why it was so, she hurried to say, "N-Niko?" Her voice sounded terribly weak, but then – that was how she really felt. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting with your father and he's told me that you had an argument."

Joey's lips tightened. Trust her Father to tattle to the prince!

Niko raised a brow. "Joey?" His voice was soft and gentle.

She mumbled, "It's nothing." She had a very, very strong feeling the prince would not approve of her decision if he found out about it.

The way Joey's beautiful face suddenly became shuttered frustrated Niko. So young. So innocent, weak, and utterly human and yet – and yet how was it that she had him tied in knots? Women of all races, the most beautiful and alluring of them – they all threw themselves on him and yet none of them had even a fraction of the power that this tiny girl had over him.

Joey noticed the prince staring at her, and she asked self-consciously, "What is it?"

He shook his head slowly. "Nothing." Glancing at her winter coat, he asked, "Are you heading somewhere?"

"Umm…to the school building," she said after a beat. It was a lie, of course. Joey was still determined to go to Zack.

He nodded. "I will walk you there."

She opened her mouth to protest.

Seeing it, he said politely, "It would be my honor." But he also said it as if it were a command from not just Niko de Luca but the Prince of Morteia himself. So of course she had to obey.

Ricardo looked happy, excited, and dreadfully _sly _when the prince bid goodbye to him, with the grave assurance that he would make sure Joey got to the school building safely. It made her glare at Ricardo and then sigh ruefully at Niko.

"You make it sound as if we're going somewhere dangerous," she chided him. "The school building's just a few blocks away."

Before answering, the prince opened the door for her. Outside, she was not surprised to see Ilia and Dashin waiting for the Prince. He was _never _really alone, and if she was honest Joey liked it that way. There were just too many dangers in the world for someone like the Prince of Morteia to so carelessly risk his life by going anywhere without company.

Ilia nodded respectfully to her while Dashin smiled. Neither of them made the mistake of speaking to her. Attuned to their prince's moods, they sensed his moody possessiveness and restlessness and knew better than to provoke it.

The Chairman's girl might be human but there was no point denying the truth. She was special to the Prince and anyone who dared forget that was doomed.

Still shy with the other Morteia, Joey could only nod. Her shyness pleased Niko, like it always did – he liked it very much that it was only with him Joey was comfortable with. Or at least – it was only with him _and _Zack.

A black mood threatened to rise inside Niko, but he ruthlessly controlled it. He looked down at Joey. "Shall we?"

They walked side by side to the school building. Around them, the Caros they passed by were stunned, curious – and many of the Caro girls who saw them were incensed. What did that human have to deserve the right to walk by the prince's side?

In minutes, they reached the school building. "Well," Joey mumbled, unable to look into the prince's eyes, "we're here. Thank you for, umm, walking with me."

He tipped her chin up, his touch surprising Joey and making her blush.

"You must take care, Joey."

The surprising words had her blinking.

"For me," he said quietly. "You must take care if only for my sake, mm?"

Unable to understand why the prince was asking her such a strange request but responding to the command in his voice, Joey could only nod.

And then they were gone, disappearing into the whiteness of the wintry background behind them. Her heart beat hard at the prince's last words. What could that mean?

She pondered this as she swiftly made her way to the back exit of the school, pulling her coat closer as icy cold winds, seemingly stronger than it should be, hit her the moment she stepped out, as if pushing her away.

But Joey forged on, making way to the farthest building in Livingfire's compound. It was a very imposing structure made of old red bricks, their marred surfaces making it seem as if they had successfully gone through war.

She climbed the short flight of steps leading to the main front doors, which were made of brass that appeared to have been left unpolished for years. She was just about to raise her hand to use the knocker but the doors were suddenly pulled to the side, making Joey's heart jump in her throat. Its rusty hinges caused the doors to make a squeaking-rumbling sound, and it was terrifying enough to make Joey hesitate to enter.

How could Zack choose to live here?

The thought that something was wrong gave Joey the courage to move forward, and her heart jumped again when the doors slid back into place without anyone controlling it.

The floor was made of marble tiles, and the tiles ahead of her suddenly lit up, creating a pathway. After a second's hesitation, she followed the bright tiles, feeling all the while that she was following a yellow brick road that was not created for the Good Witch.

The tiles took her to a maze of halls, with so many twists and turns she feared she would never find her way back out. But even so, she continued, her worry for Zack giving her the strength to push aside her fears. She could worry for herself later. For now it was all about-

The tiles had stopped.

Slowly, Joey looked up and there she saw it, making her scream.

_Red eyes._

It was like the past all over again.

The sound of the scream made Niko de Luca stiffen. Even though he had expected it, the sound of Joey's fear still chilled him until the very deepest part of him. Zack Mancini would not hurt her for the world. The Abyss also had strong defenses – no one who had yielded to its authority would be able to break through its barriers. But still he feared, he raged, and he needed.

Niko _needed _to see that Joey was all right.

He said harshly, "Let us go."

All six of his Morteia followed him into the Abyss, unquestioningly and without hesitation. It was the Prince's command – and so it should be.


End file.
